The Shock
by YinYangProphecy
Summary: Roku made two Avatars, but one died, the water Avatar. When Aang dies, he is taught how to make two as well. Azula has returned, with an army. On hiatus.
1. Prolouge

_Aelina, the name haunted Aang like no other. A friend that had been killed, not by the fire nation, but by a giant tidal wave. Roku had learned how to make two reincarnations, Aang and Aelina, but Aelina overexerted herself and found out the hard way that if she remained calm, she wouldn't stop her side of the Avatar state, but instead pass it to her other half. She died about the same time Aang froze himself. He had told Katara that there had been two, but one had died, but never anything else. Just that the water avatar had died, and there was nothing Aang could do. Aelina was his best friend growing up, and he missed her dearly._

_Aang was feeling terrible, he technically was 130 years old, but looked thirty. Katara and Sokka came in. Sokka was around thirty-four, Katara around thirty. Aang sat up, but started coughing like crazy. He had restored peace, re-created the Air Nomads, and brought unity to the world. And he was dying of a bad case of a cold. Katara rushed up to him. After ten years, their marriage was coming to an end. Katara forced him to lie down, there was basically nothing she could do for him. Aang smiled up at her and whispered, "I know you'll be kind to the next Avatar. I hope they know what they're getting into." After Aang fell asleep, Katara left the room._

_While Aang was asleep, Roku talked to him. Roku told him that if he held a stone in one hand, and an ember in the other, he could create two Avatars, instead of the customary one. That was how Aang and Aelina were created. Aang made an ember, and pulled up a stone into his other hand. He felt himself slipping from the world and he let go of everything. Katara entered the room and saw Aang stop breathing, "Sokka! He stopped breathing!" Sokka and a boy named Daren (Aang and Katara's five year old son) rushed in. Daren had a hard time accepting it, "Daddy? Daddy! Bweath Daddy!"Katara took her son down the stairs to where her seven year old (Tarabelle) was. She had another son named Yoru, he was an eight year old Airbender. Her other two were both waterbenders. She took her two waterbending children with her to where Appa was sleeping. She woke him up and told him about Aang. She then persuaded him to take them to the Northern Water Tribe. She knew that her students would need her, and one day in the future, she would meet the new Avatar._

_Meanwhile, the very second Aang died, in the fire nation. Thirty-five year old Fire Lord Zuko gazed at his third child. A beautiful girl he and his wife Mai named Serene. Her flame red hair would never dull._

_At the same time Serene was born, a boy was born in the Earth Nation city of Omashu. He was born to a woman named Toph bae Fong. Her husband was nicknamed 'The Duke' when he was younger. They named their son Sho, in honor of Jerney's (Duke) father._

_It is up to them to fulfill the legacy of the Avatar: Princess Serene and Sho bae Fong._

_

* * *

_Author's Note: Can anyone guess what other show the name Sho is from? I realized it a while after I named him!_  
_


	2. Surprise

Zuko was wandering the palace, looking for his only daughter. Her older brothers, Li and Jano were ready for the celebration. But no one knew where Serene was. Zuko entered the garden, when he saw his Uncle Iro fire-bending with Serene. Zuko was exasperated, "Uncle, I told you not to teach Serene fire-bending!" Serene sighed, "I guess it's time for me to get dressed, thank you uncle." She shyly walked up to her father, and went inside to get change. It was Serene's fourteenth birthday party, but it was overshadowed by Azula's escape from prison. No one had seen her in a week, and her guard was dead. Over a hundred rouge fire-benders were attacking the earth nation. The world was on the brink of war, and no one had seen Avatar Aang for fourteen years. Zuko, who was good friends with the Avatar, hadn't heard from him or his friends.

The party started, very few people where allowed at the party. Serene wore a simple black dress with a red sash across the waist. Most fire nation people wore red, but that would overwhelm those who looked at Serene because of her red hair. She wore red shoes, and had her hair in a braid crown. Her green eyes seemed to be always sad. A couple minutes later, when the party was in full swing, a group of red uniformed men entered the palace, the fire sages. Zuko stood, "Why did you come, is it because of the rebellion?" The lead sage shook his head, "No Fire Lord, we are here to announce the new Avatar, Avatar Serene, we are in your service." Serene backed up, "M-me? B-but I can't be the Avatar, I'm the princess!"

**Meanwhile in Omashu...**

Toph loves being the queen of Omashu. Her husband died a few months ago, so it was a lot of pressure. It was her son's birthday, and his party was about to start. Toph realized that there were two extra people in the ballroom. She entered smiling, "Sokka, Suki! How are you guys?" She could feel them jump, oh, the memories. Her son Sho was sitting in a corner, where he was probably tricking someone. She just wished that her oldest daughter would have come. But the safety of the Republic City depended on her. Just then the Dai Li came into the room. They all bowed, and the lead on e spoke, "Queen Toph, we have come to tell you that your son Sho will be the earth avatar. He needs to train with the fire avatar to allow them to get synchronized."

Sho jumped to his feet and started cheering. Meanwhile Toph silently mourned for her former pupil Twinkle Toes.


	3. Why Me?

**A Month Later!**

Serene looked over the ocean, watching the waves come and go. She gently tapped the head of Sparky, her infant dragon. She'd been on this stupid island, with the stupid fire sages for almost a month now waiting for a stupid boy. Not only was she scared of strangers, but Dad left her alone with a large group of them. Last thing she wanted around was a prince from a far away country with an attitude. Which was exactly what she was getting. If Sparky was any bigger, she would ride him away from the island and her "destiny". She smelt coal, and realized that one of the dots on the horizon was getting closer. Most likely the ship with her fellow Avatar coming to cage of death.

She sat there until her father walked up, "Serene, you need to meet him."

The girl looked at the ocean, "Why do I need to be the Avatar? It's not fun, and I can never be around normal people. I'm weird enough as it is, Dad."

He sat next to her, "Did I ever tell you about my best friend Aang? He was always telling jokes and goofing off. It was really tough teaching him how to firebend. But he never gave up, because he had one person he wanted to fight for. His future wife Katara and everyone he met. Think about someone you want to protect, and everytime you get discouraged, think of them."

"Dad, what happened to Aang?"

"He was the Avatar before you. It wasn't until your birthday that I found out he died. I taught him firebending, and the mother of the other Avatar taught him earthbending."


	4. Flying Lesson

**Okay, so some people are telling me that my chapters are too short. I'll try to make them longer, but no promises.**

Sho looked around at the island that his mother brought him to, beautiful green plants everywhere, fire sages waiting with the Dai Li, and it was ten times better than the boat. He shuddered from the memory of being on that floating death trap. He had no clue why his mother liked it so much. Suddenly he heard a man call out, "It been a long time, hasn't it Toph?"

His mom smiled, "Well if it isn't the mighty Fire Lord! How are you Zuko?"

Fire Lord Zuko smiled, "Confused as to why no one told me that Aang died. Come on! I need to know things about the outside world."

They starting catching up when a girl with fire-red hair walked up. She looked at the ship with a curious expression. A tiny dragon appeared on her shoulder, and blew a tiny puff of smoke. She walked up to him, avoiding eye contact. Then she whispered in a honey-sweet voice, "Daddy said I had to say hello to you. So I said hi."

After that she tried to sneak away, but the Fire Lord grabbed her collar, "Not so fast Serene. I told you to properly greet the other Avatar. Not just say hello. Now go back over there and tell him about the plan that the fire sages and Dai Li came up with."

Serene turned around and whispered again, "They said that we will work on firebending first. After that we will go train at an air temple, then the northern water tribe. After all of that, we will go to your place and train in earth bending. Do you have any questions?"

Sho stared at her, "Yeah, are you always this shy? Because that will get annoying really fast."

Next thing he knew, he was in a tree. His mother glaring in his general direction, "Sho, I did not raise you to talk like that to a woman. Now apologize before you get hit by a boulder."

The Fire Lord touched his mom's shoulder, "Toph, let them deal with this. Serene is the best fire bender I have seen in my life. She can handle this, everyone here knows that she needs to build up her courage."

Both of them left, and Serene slowly raised her eyes up to his. They were a bright green, and they looked scared. But when she saw him, the fear melted away. It left an extremely confidant young lady in it's place. She did a bunch of strange moves, and then shot lightning at the branch he was on. It snapped, and he toppled down. She snickered, and he stood up. His silk outfit was torn and filthy. He just looked at it, and then he heard a strong voice, "Oh did the baby prince ruin his fancy clothes?"

Sho looked up and saw only Serene standing there. She smirked at him and then she spoke, "I can't believe that I will have to work with a wimp like you. Who wears silk when they're an earthbender? That makes about as much sense as if I wore a dress of coal. One mistake, and you no longer have clothes."

She led him inland, and soon they were in a small group of shacks. Each one had a name on it, and the two biggest said _Sho_ and _Serene_. Half were a dusty orange, and the rest were green. There was a small arena on the edge of the buildings, where the Fire Lord and his mother were sparring. Serene walked into her cottage, leaving him alone with the Dai Li who had appeared out of nowhere. _Great, just what I always wanted. A group of earthbending baby-sitters and a crabby ally._


	5. First Lesson

Sho and Serene were sitting in the stuffy, quiet classroom while one of the Dai Li told to story of the eightieth Avatar. Serene was sitting up straight and looked like she was paying attention, but Sho highly doubted that she was. No normal person could stay awake during this, even if the teacher would hit the desk. Sho decided to try to remember the name of his Dai Li assistants: First off, the captain was name Fai Sho (Sho called him Capn' Stache due to his enormous mustache), the teacher Gru Caya (the Grumbler), and the youngest Hai Bhan (Serene called him Dirt Face because he was always putting his nose where it didn't belong). The Fire Sages were even odder, the leader was named Lee Wong (Serene called him Captain Wrong), the middle one was Lee Jhong (Serene called him Pelican because he had a huge nose), and the youngest, Lee Sharon (Sho called him Wind Runner, because he loved to run).

Suddenly Grumbler hit his desk, "This is your inheritance Sho! At least try to stay awake!" he turned around and snapped at Serene, "And don't think that I don't notice the vacant stare on your face."

Serene yawned in his face, "You are by far the most dull teacher that I have ever had. Maybe if you did something besides lecture we would actually pay attention to your rants."

Sho noticed that Serene was always at peace with herself, never angry at anyone, never depressed. She seemed to float from one place to another both physically and mentally. When you first met her she was terrified of you, but when she got to know you, she was completely calm. Nothing ever fazed her, not even being yelled at. Meanwhile Sho had a short temper, and often would ignore others because they didn't interest him. But Grumbler really didn't like her comment, "Well, I'm sorry that I am boring to you little miss princess. Maybe your time would be better spent burning countries like your aunt."

That got a reaction, "I am nothing like that monster. If anyone in this room is similar to that THING, it is you."

He stumbled as if she had slapped him. She stared at him with a gaze of ice, moving less than a statue. He raced out of the building and Serene got up. She looked at Sho with a smile, "Well, time to go practice firebending. Come on!"

She ran out the building and went to the arena, Sho could barely keep up with her. He was secretly dreading this, it was his first firebending lesson, and Serene was going to teach him with the supervision of the Fire Sages. She sat on the ground, and closed her eyes. Sho also sat, and watched her for an hour. If there was anything his mom taught him, it was to be patient. But after an hour, it started to get hard. Finally he spoke, "Um...Serene? What are we doing?"

Her eyes opened, "A firebender must know where their power comes from, and how deadly all fire can be. An earthbender can't get crushed while bending, a waterbender can't cut themselves, and a airbender can't send themselves into a tornado. But firebenders can set themselves or others on fire. It is one of the most difficult elements to learn, let alone master, due to the fact that fire has a will of it's own. So to understand that power, you spend hours feeling the warmth of the sun, the source of all heat on the planet."

Sho blushed and looked at the ground, "Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Mother made me feel the way of the earth before I was allowed to bend."

* * *

At the end of the day, Serene stood up. Sho stiffly followed, and tenderly touched his burned face. Serene smirked, "Now you know the strength of the sun. Do you understand why we sat out there so long?"

"So I could get a sunburn?"

She laughed, "No, that was only part of it. You were supposed to learn that any fire can burn, even if it is very far away. The sun burns you the slowest, lightning burns the fastest. Very few people survive lightning, almost everyone lives through the sun. It's easier for men to learn through pain, so that's why I didn't tell you before you got burned."


	6. Royal Help

The days passed slowly, and each day Serene would teach Sho a strange lesson and tell him what it meant at the end of the day. He wrote them all down so he could remember:

_Sunburn= Fire-bending is deadly_

_Martial arts= proper flow of movement_

_Swimming= smooth motions_

_Meditation= calm mind_

_Music= creativity_

_Memory puzzles= concentration_

Sho was hoping that he would finally learn firebending. He raced out to the arena and nearly crashed into the Fire Lord. Zuko smiled down at Sho, "Serene is probably a harsh task master, am I right?"

Sho nodded, "I still am burned on my back from the 'fire can burn you no matter what' lesson."

Zuko laughed, just as Serene ran up, "DADDY!"

She ran up and embraced him. Sho smiled sadly as he thought about his mom. Sure she wasn't the sweetest, but she was his mom. Better than that jerk who was his sister. Serene smiled, "You came! You really came! Can you help me teach him how to fire-bend? Because I don't know how to really teach him."

Zuko laughed, "I'll teach him the first lesson, but I'm sure that you can take it from there. I have full faith in you."

Sho joined the two of them in the middle of the arena, as Zuko picked up a leaf. He held it up to show Sho, "I know that you understand that fire-bending is deadly, so the first thing you need to learn with fire-bending is how to stop a fire."

He lit up the middle of the leaf, and handed it to him, "Try to stop it before it reaches the edge."

Sho tried, and tried, and five hours later he finally got the trick down. When he showed Zuko, he got a pat on the back, "Good job! Now that you know the first step of firebending, it'll be easy for Serene to show you what to do.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy.


	7. Opposites

After the first lesson with Fire Lord Zuko, things went faster and faster. After just a month, Sho could fire-bend as well as most of the fire sages. But it was then when he realized how good Serene was. No one could beat her, no matter how hard they tried. Her calm attitude was part of it, the more the sages lost, the more reckless they got. She remained precise and completely calm. Her attacks did exactly what she wanted them to, and she didn't waste energy. But finally she pronounced him a master of fire-bending. The next element they would learn was air-bending. The fire sages and the Dai Li took them on a boat, and they went to an air monastery. Once again Sho got seasick, and stayed below deck the entire trip.

They docked on an island with a tall, steep mountain on the middle of it. They waited there for days before Sho had the nerve to ask Serene about it. She smiled when he asked, "Why are we just sitting here? Why don't we just climb up the mountain or something?"

"They are pondering if they want the responsibility of teaching the Earth Avatar, or if they want to send you to a different monastery. You'll have a hard time getting the knack of Air, and they are worried about you."

Sho looked confused, "Why would it be hard?"

"The way you think. Air is the opposite of Earth, so they are worried about how long it will take you to learn it."

He nodded, "I guess that it makes sense."

* * *

Later that day we were told that the monks agreed to teach both of us. At first, it was strange. Trying to move the air instead of creating your own heat. But other than that it was pretty similar to fire bending. I once thought that learning fire bending was hard for Sho, but I stopped thinking that when I saw how bad he was with air bending. It was like watching my dad swim. Hilarious, but it made you worry about the health of the person involved. He tried to use his earth-bending techniques to air-bend, and it was definitely not working.

One night I woke up and noticed that Sho's pallet was empty. I went out to the courtyard, and saw him trying to air-bend. I walked up behind him and whispered, "If you think like a fire-bender it's easier. Other wise I would probably have the same amount of difficulty as you."

He shot upright, and turned to me, "Could you help me?"

His eyes were full of tears, and I nodded. We stayed up all night just working on the movements. Then I thought of a way to help him even more. At that moment, a breeze came by us, and I motioned to him, "Feel how the breeze doesn't let anything stop it. It just changes course."

Just then Sho moved his hands, and the breeze turned into a strong gust that knocked me on my butt. I laughed, "Yes! Just like that!"

As we were celebrating, a monk came out and saw us air-bending each other to their butt. When he cleared his throat, we both stopped and bowed to him. He smiled, "It looks like the Avatars can both air-bend."


	8. WaterTribeSorry

After Sho got the hang of air-bending, it only took the two of them three months to completely master it. Granted, Serene was always better than him, and probably always would be, but he didn't let that bother him. Then he found her sitting on a ledge while they waited for the boat to come back. She was crying, and he could tell that she was terrified. He quietly asked her, "What's the matter? Don't you want to go to a new place?"

She looked at him, "But I'm a fire-bender! The next place that we're going to is the Water Tribe. And if that's not my opposite, then I'll have the hardest time learning your element. I don't like messing up, and I'm scared that my siblings are right."

"What do your siblings have to do with this?"

"They say I'm not good enough to be an Avatar. That any Avatar from our family will kill people everywhere. That's why I didn't want to be an Avatar."

Sho couldn't believe that she actually let people's words influence her. He whispered to her, "I'll be there the whole time. You are kind to everyone you meet, even if they aren't nice. Plus you are really smart. You'll pick up on it in no time."

She smiled and stood up, "I hope for the world's sake that you're right Sho. We've been training for ten months now. A lot of people could be dying while we struggle to learn."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine."

* * *

Serene couldn't help but laugh at Sho as they headed to the Northern Water Tribe. He spent a good deal of the trip in his cabin or with his head over the edge of the boat. But her mirth died when they saw the wall of the Northern Water Tribe. Her skin lost what color it had, and she raced below deck. Sho stumbled down, and found her in her room, hugging her legs. He sat next to her, "Come on, I thought we already had this conversation. Don't you remember how you help me? Well I'm going to help you just as much."

She nodded, and followed him back up the stairs. She saw boats heading toward them, and saw Sho go pale again. All of their luggage was brought up by their guards, and tossed down to the water benders.

* * *

**A/N: You know what? This is one of the least popular stories right now, and one of the few without many reviews. And I have ten stories in progress right now, and I really don't feel like I'm doing a good job with this story. So without further ado, I am hereby discontinuing this story. If you want me to continue, please review. Well, until then!**


End file.
